1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-in connector, having an outer conductor part which is designed to be connected electrically and mechanically to an outer conductor of a cable and which forms an electromagnetic screen for the plug-in connector, having an insulating part which is designed to hold at least one inner conductor part in a predetermined position relative to the outer conductor part.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,222 is a mini plug-in connector having a contact which is secured against rotation. The connector has an outer conductor part, an insulating part and an electrical contact. The outer conductor part is designed to be connected electrically and mechanically to a co-axial cable and has ribs on its interior surface. The inside diameter of the outer conductor part is slightly larger than the outside diameter of the insulating part and four ribs project inward radially from the interior surface of the outer conductor part. These four ribs are a press fit with the inner conductor part, thus preventing the insulating part from rotating relative to the outer conductor part.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,412 is a BNC plug-in angle connector which has a housing for soldering onto a circuit board, in which on the housing is arranged an outer conductor part. Arranged in the outer conductor part is an insulating part or insulator which holds an inner conductor. The outer conductor part has a circumferential slot which is formed at a reduced diameter end of the outer conductor part. Formed within this circumferential slot are diametrically opposed protrusions. A C-shaped spring metal band having a pair of apertures is inset into the circumferential slot and the slot thus prevents the spring metal band from axial movement. The apertures in the spring metal band receive the protrusions of the outer conductor part to fix the band within the slot and to achieve an anti-rotation function within the slot. This produces anti-rotation locking for the spring metal band relative to the outer conductor part. Anti-rotation locking is also obtained for the outer conductor part relative to the housing, by means of co-operation between a flat surface on the outer conductor part and a corresponding flat interior surface in the housing. However, no anti-rotation locking is provided for the insulating part.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,426 is a plug-in connector assembly having a male connector which has a plastics housing and a bush. The plastics housing has anti-rotation lugs. What is not provided however is an outer conductor part which is designed to be connected electrically and mechanically to an outer conductor of a cable.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,025 is an electrical plug-in connector having an outer conductor part, an insulating part or insulator which is arranged in an axial bore in the outer conductor part, and an inner conductor which is arranged in an axial bore in the insulating part. Also provided is anti-rotation locking for the inner conductor relative to the insulating part and anti-rotation locking for the insulating part relative to the outer conductor part. Arranged on the inner side of the outer conductor part are protrusions which dig into the softer material of the insulating part as the insulating part is inserted. There is no housing provided in which the outer conductor part and the insulating part are arranged.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,283 B1 is a plug-in connector for a co-axial cable, which co-axial cable has an inner conductor, an outer conductor and a dielectric arranged there between. The plug-in connector has an internally threaded back nut which receives an externally threaded rearward end of a connector housing. The connector housing has a cavity to receive an electrically conductive compressible ring. The ring presses the outer conductor of the co-axial cable against a ramp-shaped section of the wall of the nut as the connector housing and the nut are screwed together. This pressure-applying function of the ring ensures that there is an electrically conductive connection between the outer conductor of the co-axial cable and the ramp-shaped section of the wall by providing a constant contact-making force. What is more, the ring also provides anti-rotation locking for the co-axial cable relative to the connector housing and to the nut. No anti-rotation locking is provided for the insulating part of the connector.
Known from US 2008/0160836 A1 is a cable connector plug having a plurality of contacts arranged co-axially to one another, between each pair of which an insulator is arranged. On their inner surfaces adjacent respective ones of the insulators, two of the contacts have anti-rotation members which take the form of internal teeth or internal screw threads. The internal teeth press into respective ones of the insulators. This prevents these two contacts from moving in rotation relative to an innermost contact when the plug is inserted into a matching mating connector and is turned. The anti-rotation member is formed on inner surfaces of conductor parts and does not therefore fit through an outer conductor part. What is more, no housing is provided in which the contacts and insulators are arranged. Furthermore, none of the contacts is so designed that it is able to form an electromagnetic screen for the connector plug.